


Hands

by Pukayio



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Someone teach me, i rlly don't know how to tag, it's not really angst tho, snuggle is a weird word, suho is such a mOm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10201889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pukayio/pseuds/Pukayio
Summary: He'd be okay after that because, at the end of the day, he had Chanyeol with him and he knows now that he's invincible with him by his side.He'll get through this.They'll get through this. Because they love each other and that's all that really, truly matters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hii! 
> 
> so i wrote this a couple months ago and only published it on my wattpad acc
> 
> anyway, it's super fluffy and there's a bit of baekyeon mentioned in there (no hate!) just fyi
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Baekhyun was shaking. Chanyeol knew. He knew, but he couldn’t do anything about it. At least, not in the open like this. Too many eyes watching, too many cameras catching their every move. Then, as Baekhyun hands began trembling behind his back, Chanyeol couldn’t help but want to reach out and hold them tight between his own. He wanted to pull his hands to his face and kiss ever finger to stop them from shaking so violently.

 

Why was he afraid in the first place?

 

Oh, right. After his and Taeyeon’s break-up things had gone awry and still, after almost a year of having to face angry fans, they were not stopping. They called him names, violated his privacy and his rights, spread rumors and all but wreak havoc upon his idol life. Of course, Chanyeol was there to watch him push through it. He watched how his best friend kept smiling and smiling even as hurtful comments were thrown at his face. Baekhyun did not know what else to do.

 

But no one saw what was going on in that little mind of his. No one knew that Baekhyun would muffle his cries at night and kept Chanyeol awake with his quivering sobs. Though, Chanyeol knew. He knew those weren’t sobs of heartbreak to be exact, no. Those were sobs of relief and frustration. He knew that Baekhyun was glad he left an unhealthy relationship behind. He was happy for both himself and for Taeyeon, but he was frustrated too. He didn’t understand why her fans were treating him so badly and that was understandable. No one deserved to be treated that way. Definitely not _his_ Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol stood next to him now, watching him from the corner of his eyes as his _hyungs_ kept answering the questions thrown at them by their MC. Suddenly Baekhyun looked up as the MC mentioned his name and a microphone was passed over to Chanyeol. He turned towards the shivering boy next to him and very slowly, deliberately making his movements as gentle as possible, pushed the microphone in one of Baekhyun’s waiting hands. It was still violently shaking but no one seemed close enough to notice but him, so Chanyeol grinned brightly at him and squeezed his hand around that of his best friend. Carefully he let go and pulled back just enough to see surprise flash in his eyes.

 

After Baekhyun had successfully managed to answer the several questions about his upcoming drama, he quickly shoved the microphone back into the taller’s hands, who passed it on to Jongin next to him. Chanyeol quickly glanced over to Baekhyun and was relieved to see that some of the boy’s nerves were finally calming down.

 

It was not long before the interview had come to an end and the only thing that remained was taking some photos. Naturally, Chanyeol went to stand on his usual spot next to Kyungsoo, but Jungmyeon motioned for him to switch places and stand next to Baekhyun. Both him and the smaller boy looked a little surprised at that but appreciated their leader’s concern. It was obvious how much Baekhyun’s unease affected Chanyeol and Jungmyeon, being the knowledgeable leader that he is, had immediately caught up on it.

 

“Hi,” Chanyeol whispered, his face inching towards Baekhyun’s and from this close, he could see the strain on his face that was caused by too much stress.  
“Baek, relax,” he murmured closer to his ear and watched with slight amusement how Baekhyun’s hands clenched tighter behind his back.  
“I-I am. Relaxed, I mean.” Baekhyun’s face contorted at how obvious that sounded. He was _clearly_ not relaxed. At all.

“Baekhyun- _hyung,_ ” Chanyeol muttered under his breath and slowly, but cautious of the camera’s flashing in front of them, grasped Baekhyun’s hand tightly in his own. He paid no attention to the gasp that followed from the shorter. He just kept his eyes forward, smiling brightly at the sea of media workers in front of them. After a couple minutes, Baekhyun’s hand gradually began to tighten its grip on the bigger calloused hand behind his back and he heaved an unnoticeable sigh.

 

Chanyeol smiled even brighter then, his heart pounding so hard he thought it would pound its way out of his chest. He squeezed Baekhyun’s hand and felt the other relax under his touch.  
“Thank you,” Baekhyun breathed out and didn’t need to look up to know that Chanyeol was beaming down at him.

 

Several minutes and a few hundred photos later, EXO was ready to go. For some strange, but not entirely unfortunate, reason though, Baekhyun didn’t let go of Chanyeol’s hand until they had to get into the mini vans. Then on their way back to the dorms, their hands found each other’s again and they tangled in a tight grip. This earned a satisfied hum from the older, who was slumped down in his seat with his face pressed up against Chanyeol’s shoulder. They stayed like that until the vans arrived at destination and all Chanyeol could think about was how Baekhyun’s breath ghosted over the naked skin of his neck and how soft his hands were in his.

 

Later that night, when all EXO members had silently made their way over to their own rooms after dinner, Baekhyun found himself in the warm space between Chanyeol’s arms. He felt safe and protected for a change, there were no mean fan-girls in this secluded warmth. No pressure or judging looks that would haunt him at night. He sighed and breathed in more of Chanyeol.  
“Baek?” the voice above him sounded gruff and heavy with sleep. It made him smile, snuggling closer to the source of heat.  
“You okay?” Chanyeol asked, his voice tinged with worry when the other hadn’t replied.  
“Hm, yeah… I’m fine,” Baekhyun answered after a long silence, feeling strong arms tighten around his waist. He didn’t know why he felt so vulnerable then, like he was glass in the hands of a clumsy child. Like he could be dropped at any given moment and would break in a thousand little pieces.

  
“I love you,” Chanyeol whispered, lowering his head to rest on top of Baekhyun’s. Those words were all Baekhyun needed for the dark train of thoughts to go away. He grinned and moved to hover over the younger, looking down with flushed cheeks and curious lights twinkling in his eyes. Chanyeol realized, while looking up in a daze, that he’d really meant those words.  
“I mean it,” he answered Bakehyun’s unspoken words and Baekhyun knew then, that the man whom he loved very much was no clumsy child. Chanyeol, right in front of him, would never _ever_ break his heart like it had been in the past and he was glad knowing that he returned the love with as much fervor as he’d hoped.  
“I know.” Baekhyun smiled and lowered his head, his warm breath tickling Chanyeol’s face.  
“I love you, too,” he murmured with his lips against the rapper’s before leaning down and kissing him to show all the love that bubbled inside of him. He wanted to show not only Chanyeol, but the whole world as well, just how much he loved his dork. But he knew that the world outside of their shared bedroom could be cruel, so he stayed content in these strong arms, giggling like the little kid he was when Chanyeol pecked his nose and laughing out loud at the pout he got in return.

 

Finally, Baekhyun laid back down next to Chanyeol again and found the silence between them comfortable rather than pressing. He enjoyed it rather than feeling the need to say something and somehow, this change made him feel electric. Like he could win any battle presented to him and as long as he was next to _him,_ then yes. He could and _would_ definitely be able to fight through another day of ugly words thrown at him, of harsh gossips in the background, of unforgettable lies told. He’d be okay after that because, at the end of the day, he had Chanyeol with him and he knows now that he’s invincible with him by his side.

 

He’ll get through this.

 

They’ll get through this. Because they love each other and that’s all that really, truly matters.

**Author's Note:**

> [Wattpad: DevillishReads] 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
